A tale as old as time (Herobrine fanfic)
by Laceyella
Summary: (this fanfiction was inspired by TheDuckCow's "Mr.Herobrine singalong tragedy". Most of it was my idea but there are a fue things from the song) This Herobrine life story begins when the name Herobrine was first mentioned. The two brothers, Notch and Herobrine, ceperated their paths because of the acident that happened making Herobrine mad and seeking revenge. Will there be an end?
1. Chapter 1 The unforgetable failure

**The unforgetable failure**

„Please don't do this, brother..." a man pleaded his brother who had flicked one lever that gave his brother white eyes. The white-eyed man tried to reach his brother, but he was tied up in an electrick chair powered by Redstone. His brother didn't seem to have heard him or he didn't want to hear him, he only said:  
„This will make you stronger, more powerful" and flicked another lever, but this one wasmore painful than the last. A bright light came out of the purple globe, that looked like an Ender crystal, and then the brothers could be recognized. Notch, the older sibling, creator of Minecraftia, was the one pulling the lever and smileing a cuoriouse smile. His brother was shakeing to the electrisety brakeing down the ropes and chair, he exploaded and fell to the ground, his eyes shut. Notch was pushed by the explosion to the lava where he lost all his hearts and died.  
He opened his eyes to see he was laying in his bed back at his house. He had re-spawned. He looked around his big wooden room to the bed that was left of his. It was empty, so he got up and looked through the window in search of the person who once slept in the bed. No one was out there se he tought to himself:  
„That was not a dream".  
Back to the experiment room down below bedrock, the hurt brother got up still keeping his eyes shut, kneeling on the floor. There was silence and the only thing you could hear were soft tears comeing from the half-bleeding man. He looked pu jut a bit and asked:  
„What happened?"  
By that question he was explosivly flying, his eyes glowing bright white and he remembered some pictures from the past. He saw him and his brother on a field playing cach, his brother pushing him down. Then he saw a fue years older brothers training with their stone swords, Notch pushing him and put his sword on his brother's neck winning jet again. Then the one memory he wanted to forget came. There he was, sitting on the chair, scared, worried, but he trusted his brother thinking he wouldn't let anything harm him. But then he saw Notch's plan on the desk next to him.  
„Lever A: give him imortality and white eyes; Lever B: give him powers and knolige; Wanting to accomplish: Brine beeing loyal and helpful; more like a brother than befor" it said and everything went black. The white-eyed man woke up, his tears were frozen and his face was pailed.  
„I guess my name was Brine" he said weakly „No, I won't keep that name... Brine is dead, long live **Herobrine**!" he said with a deep voice that didn't seem to be his. He looked around to see if his brother was still here.  
„Go ahaid and run, but we will meet again" Herobrine wispered to Notch who wasn't here. He felt a burst of anger going thrue his vains and the whole place started shakeing. This is his dimension now. He felt a powerful energy comeing from his hands, he closed his eyes and aimed the energy to the wall. Lighteining struck and a Ghast was born. Herobrine laught a visious laugh. He then placed his hands togetherin the Ghast's direction and then, without a warning, he moved them apart creating two more Ghasts. _This is awesome! _he tought. He then looked up and saw two orbs still floating next to the flameing chair. He flue up, not knowing he can do that, and coused an energy to blow them up.  
_A fue years later...  
_Herobrine was sitting on his throne in the dark fortress he created in his dimension, the Nether. In the past fue years he had created many creatures that kept him company and they were loyal to him. In the Overworld he had sent only the weakest: zombies, spiders, skeletons, creepers, a fue Endermen from the End dimension. He hated that dimension, the End dimension, it was the only thing he had to share with Notch, well that and the Overworld, but he only kept the creatures from that world safe. Here in the Nether, or how he prefered: home, he had left his strong and loyal creatures: three Ghasts, a fue Magma cubes, blazes, Wither skeletons, shilverfish and zombie pigmen, tons of zombie pigmen.  
He was drinking hot lava tea when a zombie pigman came.  
„I've polishing you wepon" he said. The pigman had no idea about grammer. Herobrine got an idea.  
„Cenetor!" he quickly called.  
„Is this anty-grammer-pigman bothering you, my lord?" the creature called Cenetor said comeing in the room. Cenetor was a trained zombie pigman that was very egucated, the general of all mobs and Herobrine's favourite. He had full gold armor and a sharp gold sword. He saluted to Herobrine who saluted back.  
„No, Cenetor, he's alright; but I wanted to see the last drops in this month." he asked.  
Everyday a new player would come to the Nether and loose his stuff because they'd always get killed. The Nether isn't a safe place for players, only for Herobrine. Cenetor called a helper who had written all the drops of all the players.  
„In this month was nothing useful; a stack of dirt, some raw porkchops and an iron sword." the little helper said „But there is one thing we found and gave to the Wither skeleton, Skelewar, to find out it's use."  
„And what is that?" Herobrine asked  
„It's labeled as 'obsidian'. It's black with purple line's. _Deadlox _dropped it jesterday." answered the helper.  
„How much?" Herobrine asked  
„Ten pieces" it answered.  
Herobrine tought for a secound and waved his hand showing the helper he can go. He then remembered: His brother once told him about dimensions. „In the future there will be more dimensions" he said. He also added that you could travel to dimensions useing portals.  
„Cenetor!" he called „Did you find any flint and steal?"  
„Yes, my lord. Why?" asked the general.  
Herobrine gaved him a sign to go and get it. When Cenetor left, he huffed and went outside. He looked around his red hellish dimension filled with lava and fire. All of the zombie pigmen were running freely, Ghasts were roaming the skys, blazes were everywhere. Cenetor then came holding ten obsidian blocks and one flint and steal. Herobrine took the suplies putting two obsidian blocks on the ground and with just a moment later he had built a portal, the Nether portal.  
„Finaly brother... I am comeing" he wispered to himself and went in with Cenetor.


	2. Chapter 2 The overworld

**The overworld**

Everything was blurry and he was dissy, this wasn't his first time going there but it was always uncomfortable. He opened his eyes and saw that he had teleported to a huge woods in the middle of the night. He looked around, they were alone. For safety he transformed Cenetor into a small pink pig. He still remembered who he is but only Herobrine could understand what's he saying.  
"We have to move befor the sun rises." The white-eyed man said and went forth. They heard a moan and turned around. It was a rotten green zombie aproaching them but when he saw Herobrine he stopped and kneeled infront of him.  
"Arise" Herobrine said, waving his hand to the zombie to get up.  
"My lord, we weren't informed about your journy to the Overworld. I promise, if we knew, we would waited with an army or your loyal creatures, my lord..." apologized the zombie pleading for mercy with his hands.  
"Don't worry, I don't need an army right now. You go and terorize the humans and I will go my way." answered Herobrine leavng the scared zombie to continue his way. They were walking for hours untill they found a light comeing from a house nearby. He gave a signal to the pig to go and so it did. He sneaked closer to the house, it was a plain wooden house with huge windows and lights comeing from every side. He looked just a little closer and saw that what he tought was right. On the window was Notch. He was sitting and playfuly jumping from time to time on his seat and you could see that he was on his computer.  
"Doing a new update, I asume?" Herobrine wispered quietly but then he heared lightening and everything went black. He was struck by lightening and exploded causing a fue blocks around him to skater. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a hole, dirty of dust.  
_What just happened?_ he asked himself. Looking down in the chat-bar he saw that Notch had tried to remove him. He quickly got up and went out of the hole. He looked on the side to Notch's window revealing a terefied brother looking strait at him. Scared, alert and lost, he went invisible and ran up a little hill right next to the house.  
Notch was still staring at the spot where his brother was standing just a minute ago, his eyes and mouth wide opened. He started rubbing his eyes a fue times and then tought: _Was he actualy there or am I hallucinating?_ The explosion was right next to Notch's house so it was easy for him to spy Herobrine. He opened his computer again and turned on his GPS writting the name 'Brine'.  
"Player not found" the GPS answered.  
Notch was shocked. _Did he die? Did I remove him? What's wrong?_- these questions were floading his mind giving him no peace. He didn't knew his brother had changed his name. _That's imposible... _was his only answer.  
Herobrine stoop next to the house leaning on the tree next to him, his hands crossed.  
"Here I stand on the edge, as Notch sits at his desk doing everything he can to remove my life, so I ask, dearest brother, just how..." he wondered to himself "Just how could it be that he has done this to me?"  
_I can't believe he did this. My own brother! _a voice in him was shouting and screaming. _Everything was great when we were just kids. You were cool, nice, you were my hero and my friend... Never did I think twice, it was always on you. Which I would depend.  
_"Now look at what you've done to me. I've never had a choice." he ended his sentence with a tear. It was cold and it froze his cheek when it dripped down to the soft grass. He closed his glowing eyes and continued his way.  
"Cenetor!" he called  
"My lord, I..." he started but was cut off by Herobrine's paled and wet face "My lord, were you... crying?"  
"That's not important now, I..." Herobrine tried to answer.  
"So you did cry!" he was cut off by Cenetor. Herobrine took the pig by the neck leaning him on the tree.  
"Never interupt me again. Understood?"  
"Yes, my lord, apologies. I'll never make that mistake again..." the piggy-general was pleading for his life. Herobrine let go of him as he tried to cach his breath.  
"I do re-call you having news for me." he said.  
"Yes, my lord. I found a band of outlaws nearby."  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" Herobrine asked a little irritated.  
"On my way I saw a paper in the ones hand. There was your picture with your name on it!" the piggy finished.  
Herobrine looked deep into the woods and smiled.  
"Show the way." he said.  
The pig smiled and ran into the woods with Herobrine right behind him...


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

**A nex friend**

He led him to a fireplace surounded with three outlaws. Herobrine took a deep breath, but regret it. All three of them were on their feet holding stone swords and in a blink of an eye the fire was out and everything was dark and quiet. Herobrine took out a torch and slowly aproached them.  
"Who goes there?" called a deep voice.  
"My name's Herobrine. I come in peace." he answered holding his hands up.  
The torch spreaded to all of their faces and you could see correctly. All three of them had black armor, two in the back were covering the one infront. Their faces were shoned but the one infront had a Witherskull-mask on him.  
"Swords down!" the one with the Witherskull-mask said throwing his sword down "My lord!" he continued kneeling infront of Herobrine. He was shocked. _Who is this? What is this? _he tought. Only creatures he created, monsters to be exact, kneeled to him.  
"Who are you?" he asked trying not to sound offensive but failing.  
"I'm sorry, my lord." he answered with a deep voice and got up "I forgot to take off my mask."  
He took off his mask to reveal he wasn't a boy. He's a girl! Her hair waved on the right, it was brown just like Herobrine's. Her face was paled, she opened her eyes and he saw that they were red, red like blood, like creeper eyes. She smiled and looked at the still confused Herobrine.  
"Don't you remember me, sir?" she asked with a now normal girl voice.  
Herobrine shook his head and she explained.  
"Long ago, when I was just a kid, you saved me and my friends." she said showing to the two behind her "I was hurt and you, my lord, gaved me all the mobs powers to help me heal. Don't you remember?"  
Herobrine tought for a secound. _Wait, I do remember!_  
It was a long time ago. He had went back to the Overworld for his revenge on Notch. A girl with brown hair fell in his hands. She was bleeding. After her came two more baby-boys. They were falling from the sky. From the Aether. Is Notch doing this? He was looking up but the Aether was too far to see. He looked down to the children. One boy was unconsciously laying on his head, the other on one hand and the girl in the other. He realy wanted to go to Notch but he had no choice. He stepped in the portal and went home with the three kids in his arms. He walked to the experiment room, spawning two beds and putting the two boys on them. The girl was too injured so he put her on the experiment chair. She was still unconscious but Herobrine didn't mind. He saw that one last orb was still floating next to it, shining weakly. He used his energy to take out what was in it and put some stuff that could help the girl, not only to survive, but to protetct herself and fight. He put a lot of mob drops giving her the powers of all the mobs he created, but something was missing. He tought for a secound and then put in the orb one last ingredient: one coat of his own hair.  
"This will make you more powerful that Notch, even me, and I'll always be able to find you." he said with a soft and caring smile.  
He was in tears, tears of joy.  
"Lacey" he said stretching out his shaky hand and gaved the red-eyed girl a caring hug. She was too in tears, she finaly found him. The pig was watching with shock and confusion. His master had never hugged anyone, especially his own creations. The two boys were looking shyly, looking down at their feet and at Lacey again. Herobrine let go and said: „And it's always nice to see you two!" and gave them a warlike hug.  
"Why do you have a pig with you?" asked one of the boys while Lacey was already petting it.  
"It's actualy a zombie pigman named Cenetor. I had to transform him into a pig for safety." he answered, looking dow at the pig.  
"We haven't proparly met" said the secound boy "My name is George and this is Henry."  
"Nice to meet you again" Herobrine said playfuly.  
They sat around the once again lit fire, talking, laughting and smiling. Herobrine never had anyone to talk to like this, not even his brother Notch could be such fun as these three are.  
_They're realy fun! I wish I could stay here... _he tought to himself and then he heared a girl's voice in his head.  
_So why don't you? We'd be happy to let you stay with us. _He then looked at Lacey. She was staring at him and he knew she was talking to him telepatically.  
_When did you learn to speak telepatically?_ he said not wanting the others to know but then he realized they already know.  
"I've been studying all my powers and it's okay to talk; they know what I'm capable of." she answered normaly making Herobrine blush. She dug up two peaces of dirt on the ground showing an underground path that led to their little base under ground.  
"You can stay with us if you like."  
He nodded gratefully and smiled. She placed the two grass block back saying:  
"It's too early to slpee. If you want you can go to sleep."  
"Adress him as 'my lord'!" the pig screamed forgeting no one could understand him, only Herobrine.  
"... my lord." Lacey finished staring at the pig „And yes, I can understand you."  
"I'm not that tiered. However, I don't even sleep." Herobrine answered.  
"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Henry.  
"I'm in search of Notch... I've found him, but..." he started but was too ashamed to continue.  
"Don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. We're all friends here." Said George waiting for Herobrine to answer.  
"I was too scared to go to him..." he said quietly and weakly, convulsing a little bit.  
He was looking down, shamely blushing with closed eyes. He felt a hand on his sholder. Looking up, he saw Lacey carefully looking at him.  
"My lord..." she tried to say  
"Don't..." he quietly stoped her "... don't adress me as 'my lord'."  
He only wanted them to be friends but a friend doesn't adress another friend as 'my lord'.  
"What would you like me to call you?" she asked playfully.  
He tought for a secound.  
"Hero." he answered "Just Hero."  
Lacey smiled. Herobrine saw her Wither-mask and asked:  
"Why do you put on that mask anyways?"  
"I'm hiding from my sister Annabeth or Anna, for short." she answered.  
"So you're from a royal family?" he asked.  
"How did you know that? From the names? Yeah, I was." she answered more than one question.  
"What's your full name, Lacey?" Hero asked.  
"Laceyella..." she answered bowing her head in shame "It's a very horrible name but..."  
"I think it's beautyful." he interupted her blushing and smiling. He closed his eyes leaning his head on Lacey's arm, and everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4 Survival alone

**Survival alone**

He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying in a bed in the underground base. He tried to get up but George stopped him, gently putting him back in his bed. Herobrine look at them with confusion.  
"Are you alright?" Lacey asked worried. Herobrine nodded and she continued "At first, we tought you fell asleep, but you told us you don't sleep, so we panicked! We called your name but you didn't answer! We brought you here to rest, you were asleep for hours..."  
Herobrine got up and sat on the bed, leaned on the wall next to it. He led out an exhausted sigh and, seeing the expression on his friends' face, he said:  
"I'm alright, just tired... I fell asleep!" he added seeing that Lacey doesn't believe him. He didn't believe himself.  
_Have I fainted or did I actually fell asleep?_ was the only thing he could think. He then looked at Lacey terrified.  
_Shout! She can read my mind.  
_Lacey giggled but then tought: _Are you sure you're okay?  
_He didn't answer., he was still thinking of what had happened.  
"We're going to do some basic surviving today. If you want you could come with us." George said giving Herobrine a glass of water.  
"Can you get up?" Henry asked queitly.  
Herobrine tought that they were beeing too oversensitive. He got up easily and went up to the fireplace to show them he's perfectly fine. He broke one dirt block over his head and felt the warm breez and the bright light on his face.  
"It's day. You were out for a long time." he heared Lacey's voice on the back of his head. He turned around and smiled, then he broke the other dirt block and got outside, sitting on the grass next to the opening. The wind was easy and warm, rays of sunshine were filtering through the forest leaves, the birds were chirping and the smell of roses was floating in the air. He felt something holding his hand and when he looked down, he saw Cenetor looking worried.  
"My lord, how are you feeling? The humans told me you fainted. Are you hurt? My lord..." the pig asked not shuting up for a secound.  
"Cenetor, I'm fine... Stop shaking me, I'll get dissy!" he shouted and the pig stepped back giving him his space. When the trio got out aswell, Henry said with joy:  
"We've packed food, wepons and tools in my backpack so I think we're ready to go!"  
Herobrine nodded and got up weakly, leaning on a tree next to him. They watched him with fear of him fainting again.  
"So where are we going?" he asked standing streight when he got his balance back.  
Henry pointed east.  
"There's a mineshaft over there. We could try to get some iron or, better jet, diamond!" he said playfully and so they set off.  
As they walked trough the forest, smaller hills and watched Lacey do tree parkour, they encoutered to a small river path with skipping stones.  
"Oh, I love these things!" Lacey said skipping from stone to stone to cross the river. Some were small, some were tall; some were big and some were deep, but that wasn't a problem for Lacey- she's a parkour queen!  
"It's easy! Come on Hero, you can do it!" she encouraged him.  
He jumped on the first stone but there were five. He jumped on the secound and third one whitch was in the middle and it was the highest. Henry and George were behind him.  
"Look, I'm gonna troll him!" Henry wispered to George laughting. He jumped next to Herobrine pushing him down to the deep river.  
"Herobrine! Henry, that wasn't nice! Herobrine!" Lacey called her white-eyed friend thinking Herobrine couldn't swim, or at least her sister said that.  
He was deep, deep in the water. He closed his eyes remembering something:

He was five, just a wee-boy, small and playful. Notch was teaching him how to swim. He picked him up and said:  
"You watched me swim, so just copy that. I'll let you go now and don't worry, if you can't go further, I'll help you." They were in a deep area of the sea, so deep, Herobrine couldn't stand, he was forced to swim. Notch let him go and Herobrine gaved his best to swim.  
"You're doing it!" Notch was screaming behind him. He felt proud. _I'm swimming! I'm swimming!_ he screamed and opened his eyes.

He was still drowning but he quickly started to wave his hands and feet, swimming up to shore. He grabed onto the land and only getting his top out of the river, resting his head on his arms, breathing in heavy.  
"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Lacey asked in panic.  
"That was... awesom!" George said smiling.  
"I'm sorry Hero, I just wanted to play..." Henry opologized.  
"It's okay... I'm... I'm fine..." Herobrine said caching his breath. „So... where are we going now..?"  
Lacey helped Herobrine up saying:  
"We're close to the mineshaft, only a fue meters 'till we get there."  
They continued their journy and finally, after a long time of walking, they came to an entrence to a cave that, as Herobrine tought, led to the mineshaft. Lacey took out a torch and went in first, Herobrine behind her and George and Henry behind him. As they went deeper Herobrine felt weaker and weaker, but why?

A fue kilometers away, back at Notch's house, the creator was playfully doing some important stuff on his computer. _This will get rid of you -Changer! _he tought to himself fighuring out his brother's new name is Herobrine. On his computer he went on a file labeled 'banned player' and clicked on 'ban a player' entering the name 'Herobrine'. _This will teach you a lesson! _He tought pressing the big red button named 'enter'.

Back in the mines, the group had found abandened mineshaft filled with old railtracks and rusted minecarts with chest in them that contained iron, apples and bones. They saw a small bridge that led from one cave into another. Under the bridge was lava with water next to it. Herobrine was floating, he didn't want to fall down. The trio ran across like it was no big deal, but when Herobrine started floating across he was stoped by something uncomfortable going through his vains, he curled up and felt and explosion coming from inside. He screamed but the explosion was powerful that it broke the whole bridge into pieces.  
"Herobrine! What happened?" Lacey called.  
He looked down not answering to her question. He was betraied. By his own brother! He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly flue up, braking everything over him and flue up to the skys on a higher ground.  
_Where is he? Where is he?! _he shouted in his mind _You're gonna pay for this, Notch!_ He looked around but didn't see Notch's house anywhere  
"Notch!" he shouted and flue away...


	5. Chapter 5 Just one wish

**Just one wish**

He had landed on a tree next to the familiar wooden house, Notch's house. He was convulsing out of anger, his hands were foled into a shaky fist, looking angerly at Notch with a thretening grin on his face. He was going towards the house but stopped. He looked down angerly, he screamed and hit the ground with his foot. He looked up with closed eyes and led out a sigh. He saw a path that was lightened with bright street lamps. He weakly leaned on a lamppost, thinking: _No one cares how you feel... Sad, gone, lost, alone in pain. Who I used to call my brother wants me dead just for the fame...  
_"Listen closely, you cannot remove me now. It's too late... You made it so that it's you who I'm after, so I guess you have a plan." he said and slid down the lamppost crying out: "Oh, why did I believe those lies? Now these eyes are my only prize... Don't you know? You only make my rage grow." he got up threateningly looking at Notch who didn't notice him and said: "I swear, you're the one who dies..."

Notch looked out the window and saw Herobrine sitting on the ground, his heas in his knees and what he saw to be crying. He felt bad for his brother not knowing what to do.  
"Oh, Herobrine... I wish that we could go back again to how it was... You and I were allways a team but now you're with the outlaws..." he said seeing a girl help Herobrine up. It was Lacey.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?" she kept asking untill she got her answers.  
"I'm fine, just... can you leave me alone for a little bit?" he asked allready leaving Lacey alone as she left. Herobrine was standing next to Notch's house hiding in the darkness of the woods. He could hear Notch talking about him:  
"I can't bare to hear you scream but I'm forced to fight your cause."  
"Forced to fight me, now are you?" Herobrine said in a hurt and quiet tone.  
"What would be had I not given you those eyes? Would the world be free of cries? Well, you've given me no choice to let you flee... I'll have to inprison you to the..."  
"My lord!" Herobrine couldn't hear the last word for he was interrupted by Cenetor.  
"Shush! Be quiet. Can't you see? Notch's on the window. What do you want?" Herobrine walked deep into the forest so Notch couldn't see nor hear him.  
"The humans told me to come look for you. They wanted to sleep but are waiting for you." the pig said. They went to the fireplace but there was no one there but the fire was still lit. It was passed midnight so he asumed they went to sleep but when he checked, only George and Henry were asleep in their beds. _Where's Lacey?_ He went back up and saw Lacey laying next to the fireplace. He aproached her, gently waking her up.  
"Wha..." she said in a sleepy tone "Hero! I've been waiting for you... I guess I fell asleep."  
"Are you okay?" Herobrine saked seeing a scar on her face. She stopped for a secound, staring at Herobrine but then realized. She put her hand on her face and moved it, there were dipps of blood on her fingers.  
"Oh, that... Yeah, I'm fine, I just..."  
"Who did that to you?" Herobrine cut her off.  
"I was attacked by two skeletons... But it's really nothing! They're easy for me to take down." she explained trying not to make Herobrine mad.  
"Where did this happen?" Herobrine asked.  
"It's really nothing! I can take them down easily! I'm a great fighter!" she tried to stop him from doing something stupid.  
"Oh really now?" he said playfully "Don't mind if I see your fighting skills? I allways wanted to know do you fight like me or one of my mobs."  
"Oh, err... sure, I guess... err..." she accepted and they went to the skeletons. Herobrine hid behind a tree so the skeletons could attack Lacey, and he saw it. She was fighting exactly like him. The moves were too fast for a human eye to follow but Herobrine could see everything.

The skeletons were shooting their arrows at Lacey but she defected them with her stone sword like a joke. They went after her but she hit one of them with her sword, skipping on its head onto the others and jumping off doing a backflip and landing on her feet crouching like a frog, one hand on the ground, the other streached out holding her sword, her eyes shut. The skeleton was swinging but wasn't falling. Did she even hit him? But the she hit the ground with her fist making a strong energy go under the skeleton, exploding out of the ground and cutting the skeleton in half. She then opened her eyes and Herobrine was shocked. Her eyes were glowing bright white just like his but fainted out in just a secound. She got up going to Herobrine.  
"Impressive." he said „You fight just like me."  
He was trying to hide his toughts of her eyes but she allready red his mind.  
"That happens every time I do something that no human can. Something a mob does..." she said.  
"No,that happens when you use **my** powers." Herobrine cut her off. He was right, only he could do something like that, only he.  
_I only wish I was normal... _Herobrine red Lacey's mind and looked at her sadly.  
"You're perfectly normal." he tried to chear her up...


	6. Chapter 6 The nightmare

**The nightmare**

As they were walking back, Herobrine asked Lacey:  
"Have you learned all your powers?"  
"Well, I know how to read minds, make an earthquake, teleport, fly, control and talk to mobs. Is that all even you can do?" she wondered.  
Herobrine laught and, trying to calm himself down, he said:  
"Dear Lacey, you don't know the half of it! Hahaha! There's more to it than just flying and teleporting!" he kept laughting but stoped.  
"Well, what can you do?" Lacey asked.  
"Much more than you said. Despite that, I can create, I can destroy; I can make fire and control it; lightening, fire, explosions, lava, mobs spawning, I control it all; I can kill and I can give life; make it day or night, dark or bright; I can control, teleport and haunt players; I can go invisible and I can make you go invisible; I can make a zombie out of a villager or anything out of anything; I can make my eyes' light faint or make it brighter; I can make you die from the inside-out; and, ofcourse," he grabbed Lacey by the throat "I can be your worst nightmare..." he let her go, laughting.  
"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked.  
"Only one thing..." he said to her.  
"And what's that?" she asked shocked.  
He looked down, let out a sigh and said:  
"Re-spawn"  
Lacey looked at him shocked, her eyes and mouth wide opened.  
"What?! But they said you're imortal!" she said with a slight of panick in her voice.  
"Why are you panicking?" Herobrine asked smiling "I am imortal! For instance, if you were to hit me with that sword of yours I would only be shocked you did that. Not a drop of blood would drip nor would I get hurt. It's very hard to kill me."  
"But why can't you re-spawn? What would happen to you?" Lacey asked getting ready for a story.  
"If I were to die? Well, game over. I only get one life. The name Herobrine would be erased and the legend would be forgoten. There would be chaos everywhere; the creatures I've created would be lost without my commands and they would attack everything uncontrolably; everything would be ruined. You asked why can't I re-spawn? Back in the days, there was only the hard-core mod for me and Notch, when he created me, this monsterous me that is, I was forced to be stuck in this this state where you only get one chance at living. And even when he added the re-spawn, he only helped himself... But there's no reason to be sad." he said sitting down on a little rock on the ground, looking sadly down "No one would cry on my grave, anyways..."  
"I would." Lacey knocked him out of that tought sitting next to him. He smiled weakly and gave Lacey a thankful hug on the side.  
"Thatnk you, Lacey. That means a lot..." he said quetly, resting his head on hers.

Deep below them, allmost bedrock level, Notch was creating something out of Enderpearls and glass. He had created an End portal and put it over lava.  
"When I add the Enderpearls later, that will cause the portal to open and it will take you to the End where there's no coming back." he tought to himself "I will open the portal when Herobrine gets near. You shall not be able to escape this, brother!"  
That was the only thing he could think of; Herobrine would be inprisoned in the End where he couldn't hurt anyone and Notch's guards would go to the End from time to time to give Herobrine food and water. _It's briliant!_ he tought.

Back at the campsite, Henry and George were sleeping in their beds and Cenetor was snoring next to them.  
"We should go to sleep now." Herobrine said going to the underground base and laying in his bed.  
"Goodnight..." Lacey said falling asleep in her bed.  
Herobrine closed his eyes and slept.

He saw himself in a graveyard full of thick fog. He saw a grave but couldn't figure out the name. He went closer but stoped right infront of it, letting out a jelp and falling to his knees. His eyes were floaded with painful tears as he said:  
"Father..."  
On the tumestone stood the name 'Jeb' whitch we now asume is, or was, Herobrine and Notch's father. (I know he's not but just let it happen!) He was crying, quietly screaming and pleading. _Please, make it end..._ He then looked right. Notch was digging up a hole, throwing something in it and covering it up again. He asumed it was a dead body but when Notch put the tumestone ontop...  
"It's my dead body!" he was shocked, his eyes were wide opened. On the tumestone stood the name 'Herobrine'. And then he heared Notch praying on his grave.  
"I'm sorry it had to end like this, Brine... But you gave me no choice..." he said.  
Herobrine got up, standing infront of Notch.  
"But I'm still here!" he shouted.  
"That can be fixed..." Notch said quietly getting out his dagger and stabbing his brother right in the heart.

"No!" Notch screamed. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed at his house. He was breathing in fast and deep, scared of the dream he just had, the nightmare. He was sweating and crying. He put his hand on his forehead, calming himself down.  
„It was just a dream... It was just a dream..."  
He looked trough the window. It was still night, so he decided to go back to sleep.

On the other hand, Herobrine was out of his bed walking up and down, thinking only of the dream. What if it would actually happen? Notch is going to kill him at the end?  
"Well, I guess the story has to end somehow..." he said, going out for a walk to eas his mind.

Little did they both know that the dream would come true, but in a different way...


End file.
